Jurassic Park: Ground Zero
This is just a random story made by Sanguinoraptor. Prologue "You just won't do it, will you?" Aisha looked deeply at me. I had to look away so I won't get nervous. I took the Velociraptor skull model I bought this morning. It was pretty amazing. I've spent these years being fanatic about dinosaurs and I can tell if someone's jealous to the attention I gave on this new hobby. "No," I said, finally staring at her. "I will do it." I got a new brochure this morning. "Experience real living dinosaurs, enjoy our special all-computerized ride, our up-to-date accurate information. Visit Jurassic Park NOW. Bring this coupon with you and get a special 25% discount..." And blah blah. When I first read that, I have to admit I'm pretty interested. This crazy old dude John Hammond seemed to know what he's doing (although, from the two books I read, weren't endorsed by three expert scientists Dr. Alan Grant, Ian Malcolm, and a now-married Ellie - used to be - Sattler. The Park is re-opened by BioSyn after its failure). Aisha said she needed my help this time. And this time, it's a school homework -- arguments won't work. It's a team task, and I'm the biology expert in class, so once I chose Aisha to be in my group, I know she'd depend on me to help her. "But you work the design," I said to her. "I suck at arts and stuff." Aisha cracked a smile. "For this time, please don't remind me of that Jurassic Park. We can talk about that later." I stood up and left. I looked again at the Raptor skull model. I can't help grinning: I'll have another chance to go to that awesome Park. Storyline Roger Kane is the best-in-biology kid in his school, and is a dinosaur fanatic. When he got the brochure about Jurassic Park (which is re-opened by the BioSyn after InGen's fall) he was interested, but since he had a homework to finish with Aisha he canceled his plan. However, opportunity hunted him: Nicolas, Aisha's father, a CEO in a company that creates tools to help in scientific researches, is invited to Jurassic Park. And, since Aisha's mother had passed away, Aisha is invited along. Roger wouldn't miss this chance. He asked Aisha whether he could come along, and since Aisha is invited by her father to a place he told Roger not to visit, she gave up and said yes. So the three visited the revived Jurassic Park in the broken down Isla Nublar. The Sorna is explained to be untouched because it is isolated, thanks to Ian Malcolm and John Hammond's arrangement (in The Lost World: Jurassic Park). However, when the three arrived at Nublar, a storm arrived and forced them to take shelter in the renewed Visitor Center. The storm didn't seem to would ever come to an end, so the three took a walk around the VC. Roger felt something is about to go wrong, but decided not to spit a word about it since Aisha is still pretty upset they haven't done the homework. Nicolas kept saying that the things there were awesome, and how the technology had grown these late centuries. When Nick started talking about the microscopes from time-to-time, Aisha stole the chance to ask if Roger can do the homework there (with such pleading look). Roger finally agreed and started writing the report they worked on on a piece of paper he brought along. Aisha drew the draft for the work. Suddenly there was an earthquake. The objects on the VC went broke, and the techs are starting to go awry. Things go wrong. With no equipments on, visitors in the tour car were trapped while some more were in total darkness of the VC (lights are out, and it's huge storm outside). Luckily, Nick and Roger had some flashlights in their packs. That's when things went mysterious. They felt someone among the people in the VC isn't what they seem. Then several people in the VC who were alone (like some people in the bathroom) were murdered brutally. Believing that a murderer is among them, all people in VC decided to always go in groups. But it still doesn't ensure the security. And, along the time, murders kept happening that survival in the storm becomes the most important essence... Before the land went into a GROUD ZERO. Category:Sanguinoraptor's fanon Category:History's Sake